


Aftermath

by Quiet fox (Poots)



Series: Reverse fanart [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fan Comics, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poots/pseuds/Quiet%20fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four elite shinobi reassess their situation after confronting and failing to apprehend the man who kidnapped Konoha's resident jinchūriki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 10 is amazingly visual and lends itself very well to being illustrated, I think. But despite the quality content I'm playing around with here, now that I've had first hand experience yall comic artists out there have my deepest, sincerest respect.


End file.
